This invention relates to a relay having contact springs operated by a shifting member, which is mechanically held in one or two end positions.
Relays are known which comprise locking mechanisms, such as are used in so-called latch relays, in which the relay contacts are held in their end positions by mechanical means. These locking mechanisms often occupy a large space and are not highly reliable owing to abrasion.
The invention avoids these disadvantages and relates to a relay which can be used particularly in modern printed circuit technology and is correspondingly small.